1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conference system, and particularly to a conference system including a conference terminal, a method for controlling a conference system, and a control program for a conference terminal.
2. Related Art
With the recent enhancements in performance of personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “PC”), developments in networks, and widespread uses of devices such as large-size displays and digital cameras, conference systems are now widely used for holding a remote conference in which at least two remote locations are connected via a network so as to share audio and image information between those two locations. A conference system typically includes input units such as a camera and a microphone for inputting image and audio information into each terminal such as a PC, and output units such as a large-size display and a speaker.